Sorry Will Never be Enough
by BlameItOnBeingGemini
Summary: Rosalie made a mistake, and Bella suffered because of it. Oneshot. Review and I might change that. B/R  Rated M because of the content NOT BECAUSE OF LEMONS


**A/n- I was tired of seeing non dirty stories for Roalie and Bella I personally love the pairing. I highly dout I will be contining it, but if I do it will be about events before this chapter. Anyways the poem is not mine, just an edited version of one I found. Hope you like it  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**

"Hello, Rosalie speaking." I said in an annoyed tone I wasn't in the mood to talk. Bella won't speak to me, answer my calls, nothing. I should've said it back I shouldn't have dennied the truth.

"Rose this is Alice..." She sounded so sad. She needed to talk so I need to drop the bitchiness.

"Aly what's wrong?"

"B-b-b-bella" She sobbed. My heart stopped what's wrong with my Bella. Nothing could be wrong I just talked to her a few hours ago.

"Alice! What about Bella?"

"S-s-she d-d-dead" I vaguely heard her sob and fall it my knees. Everything around me dissapeared. She can't be gone! She was just here. She was just yelling at me to open my heart up to her, just begging me to love her. No! She can't be gone ths is a twisted joke. But my conciousness tooke ahold of me no one would joke about that. Not with me. Everyone knew my feelings with her. Besdes Bell, and who could blame her? We acted like a couple we teased, we cuddled, we kissed, and other things. But no I would never conform it I still dated other boys cause I couldn't face the truth of me being a lesbian, and Bella witnessed first hand the two sides of Rosalie.

It wasn't even accepting that fact but also that I didn't want to open myself up to heartbreak. I never let anyone close enough for it to hurt me in the end. But Bella came and melted my ice cold heart. She was the spring that my winter needed to see. But she's dead and didn't even know how much I loved her. I remembered the conversation that took place only a few hours ago.

"What do I need to do to show that I love you? Why won't you believe what I say? Damnit Rosalie look at me when I'm talking to you!" Bella screamed at me

"What?" I looked at her and stuck my chin up in defiance, and said in a bored voice. The one I usually use when she brings up this topic.

"How can I prove to you that I'll never hurt you?"

"You can't people hurt eachother whether they mean to or not. It's human nature."

"You have hurt me then I could ever possibly hurt you! You lead me in this false sense of hope that you feel the same about me, and then you just shut down!" She then dropped to her knees and looked at me with tear filled eyes. I couldn't stand to see her hurt so I said the one thing that I was positive would make her hate me.

"I could never feel the same way about a women! Don't you see this? You were a sexual experimant, and I led you into that false sense of trust so I could get into your pants." I felt cruel and horrid I couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Then tell me you never loved me!"

"I never loved you." I said with the most venom I could muster up. Even though it it ripped my heart out.

"Well I love you." She said as she sobbed. She came up to me and kissed me one last time. "And I always will. Goodbye Rosalie." And that's when my heart burst into a thousand tiny pieces and she walked out of my life. But I didn't think she walked out of life in general. When she left I callapsed and cried until I had no more tears left, and I was like that until Alice called. Alice she's still on the phone. I cleared my throat because she won't hear me cry.

"How?" I whispered

"She took her own life, I saw her only this morning and she seemed fine. Do you know what would make her want to do this?" She said in a sad hoarsed voice.

"No, sorry but I have to go." and with that I hung up.

_**~Funeral day~**_

I walked up to my angels casket. She looked beautiful, even in death. Everyone thinks I was the beautiful one, but Bella was the kind of beauty you don't realize till you look up close then it hits you like a title wave. When I saw the slits on both of her wrists I surpressed a sob, and then it was time to speak on behalf of her. She had so many words to say about her how do they expect us to do it in one day?

_I look out the window and what do I see?_

_Except for a better version of me?_

_I'm here soaking up regret in the air_

_You died thinking I never did care_

_I wish I would've made the right choices_

_Now it's too late, but I hear the voices_

_Saying all I shouldn't of said_

_I never knew you would end up dead_

_If I could have one last moment with you_

_I would die to let you know I love you too_

_To show how much I cared after all_

_So if you were here what would you ask of me?_

_I just want to know what you would want me to be_

_If you were here would you be proud?_

_But now you're lost in the grim reapers shroud_

_You were the one that taught me right_

_And you were stole away in the middle of the night_

_Now I lay awake in bed_

_With thoughts of you in my head_

_Why didn't I say that four letter word?_

_If only you hadn't died before you heard_

_I was so wrong and now I see_

_You only wanted the best for me_

_So as I lay here seeing you now_

_I only wish I could tell you somehow_

_I did and do love you all the same_

_And now I only wish I could have seen the light_

_As I look out the window on this fateful night_

I just told the whole room my feelings for Bella. I just wish I could've done it sooner.

I walked over to her corpse and kissed her on the cheek.

And whispered

"I love you and I always will."

**A/n- What do you think? Right now it is completed until someones review changes my mind so that means that you have to review you hearts out. Check out my other story it's kind of sloppy, but I'm trying to organize it out! Please and thanks you and remember REVIEW!  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**


End file.
